Barricade
Barricade is a complicated robot. He's considered "fractious" even by Decepticon standards, yet is willing to give Starscream the benefit of the doubt and follow where he leads, at least for the time being. Though not totally dedicated to the service of the Decepticons' current leader, he is much more cautious and reserved about expressing mutinous dissent than say most. He believes that Starscream is vital in their search for Megatron and the All Spark. In many ways this makes him Starscream's closest ally in the naturally combative Decepticon ranks. Then again, it's been said that he likes to trick people into trusting him, just so he can see their reactions when they find out just how much of a bad idea it was. If his attitude toward his fellow Decepticons is inconsistent, his attitude toward the Autobots is the same thing: kill all Autobots. Barricade might not be as large as most of his peers, but he is every bit as deadly. He thoroughly relishes every chance in fighting the Autobots. He's smart enough to let one live if he thinks he or the Decepticons can use it to their advantage, but most of the time, they're dead before someone's even thought of a plan. Transformers 2007 film After being active on Earth for some time, Barricade arrived to pick up Frenzy after the smaller Decepticon's attempt to hack into and sabotage the United States military network on Air Force One. Using data Frenzy had acquired, the two learned of Sector Seven, "Project Iceman", and Witwicky man, the discoverer of the entombed Megatron. The duo were able to use the internet to learn of both Witwicky man's descendants, ladiesman217, and a pair of glasses that Megatron had accidentally marked with the location of the long-lost All Spark. Frenzy declared that they needed to find ladiesman217, and Barricade moved out in search of him. Later, Barricade confronted ladiesman217 regarding his recent eBay auctions while the human was fleeing Bumblebee, whom the human mistakenly believed was out to harm him. Ladiesman217 fell for Barricade's ruse, and requested the "officer's" help, only for Barricade to transform before him. As ladiesman217 fled, Barricade knocked him onto the hood of an abandoned car, then violently demanded information on eBay item 21153. Ladiesman217 and his female friend, who had been drawn into the encounter, managed to escape him when Bumblebee convinced the boy to trust him, and Barricade pursued both the Autobot and two humans to a junkyard. After temporarily losing and then regaining their position, he charged into battle, activating his mace/rotating blade, and dispatched Frenzy to chase down the humans. However, his battle with Bumblebee ended with Barricade heavily damaged. Considering the fact that Frenzy was decapitated, he got off lucky. Evidently, though, he recovered, and was back to working order when Frenzy (who had survived and infiltrated Sector Seven) transmitted both Megatron and the All Spark's location to his fellow Decepticons. When the humans fled with the All Spark, Barricade joined in the pursuit along with Devastator and Bonecrusher. Devastator soon broke off on an alternate route, while Barricade and Bonecrusher hit the freeway, making contact with the Autobot/human convoy. Barricade attempted to clear some room for the two Decepticons by activating his sirens; Bonecrusher simply rammed everything in his way. Ladiesman217 recognized Barricade, and warned that they were in danger. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet aligned to block their access to Bumblebee, who contained the humans and the All Spark. Bonecrusher went on the offensive, and Barricade, being outnumbered 3 to 1, did not continue to pursue the others. His final fate is unknown. Category:Giant Robots Category:Decepticons Category:Sci-Fi Villains Category:Playable Villains Category:Transformers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighter Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy